


Rodinná záležitost

by faithfulviewer (malfoytheunanxious), jajafilm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Families of Choice, Family, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental John, Parenthood, Parentlock, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Romance, Platonic Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Post-The Final Problem, Překlad/Translation, Romance, Season/Series 04, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, Spoilers, faithfulviewer (malfoytheunanxious), Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoytheunanxious/pseuds/faithfulviewer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: PřekladAutor: faithfulviewer (malfoytheunanxious)Povídku v originále můžete nalézt zde: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9472580Anotace: Malá holčička jim oběma říká „tati“, což způsobí, že Sherlock s Johnem se zamyslí nad jejich vztahem a usoudí, že skutečně jsou rodina.





	

#  Rodinná záležitost

 

Mladá žena vstala a její židle, která se nacházela ve středu neuklizené místnosti, se přitom pohybu mírně zatřásla. Otřela si několik slz z obličeje a pak si vzala i svůj plášť, přičemž si dala pozor, aby neshodila fotografii, kterou ji Sherlock podal. Prohrábla si vlasy a pokusila se uklidnit.

John si nemohl pomoci, ale musel ze svého křesla tupě civět na její blonďaté vlasy, které mu tolik připomínaly Mary. Kromě vlasů, bylo na ní ještě něco, co mu připomínalo jeho zesnulou manželku. Možná to byl postoj, nebo smutek… kdo ví. Okolnosti jejího případu, také mohly přispět k tomuto dojmu.

Když poprvé přišla do Baker Street, chtěla jako mnohé jiné vědět, jestli jí manžel podvádí. „Případy“, které Sherlock obvykle bere za triviální, bezvýznamné a nudné, tentokrát ho ovšem zaujala jistá anomálie v chování, a tak případ přijal. Ukázalo se, že muž nemá tajnou milenku, ale utajovanou dceru.

Definitivním důkazem, který Sherlock dal blondýnce, bylo několik fotografií. Na první byl její manžel držící v náručí spící dívku, které bylo sotva tři roky, a na té druhé předával toto dítě starší ženě – pravděpodobně matce a bývalé manželce, odvodil slavný detektiv. Toto odhalení pro blondýnku bylo složitější a zneklidňující, než očekávala. Uvědomila si, že žije s mužem, o kterém v podstatě nic neví. Její manžel ji lhal o své minulosti, měl tajný život, který mohl ovlivnit celou jejich budoucnost. Svět jak ho znala, se jí zhroutil. Byla v šoku.

John přesunul svůj pohled od mladé ženy ke své dceři Rosie. Ta seděla na Sherlockově klíně a hrála si s chrastítkem, jako by úplně zapomněla, co se děje v místnosti. Pokaždé, když se na ni podíval, cítil se hrozně provinile, za to jak ji zanedbával v prvních měsících jejího života.

„Jednám jako idiot,“ blondýna vstala s nuceným úsměvem. „Neměla bych být z toho rozrušená. Děti jsou požehnáním, nebo ne?“

„Máte právo být z toho rozrušená,“ odpověděl ji Sherlock, jako by si to nacvičoval. Vyhnul se Rosininomu chrastítku a zvedl k Johnovi oči, ve kterých se zaleskl střípek viny. Pohladil svoji kmotřenku po hlavičce a zopakoval: „Máte plné právo být rozrušená,“ jako kdyby teď mluvil spíše k Johnovi, než ke své klientce. „Je to těžké a to, že potřebujete trochu času, abyste si vše urovnala, to z vás nedělá špatného rodiče. Jsme tady, abychom vám s tím pomohli.“

Rty blondýnky se mírně zachvěly. „Přesto vaše dcera má veliké štěstí,“ řekla se zlomeným hlasem. „Mít takové dva brilantní tatínky, jako jste vy dva, to je více, než si může většina dětí přát. Doufám, že jednoho dne také budu mít rodinu jako je ta vaše.“

„Ne, ne, nejsme… já jsem její otec…“ zakoktal se John a podíval se na Sherlocka.

„Rosie není moje dcera,“ upřesnil detektiv okamžitě. Na jeho hlase nebylo nic k poznání, ale John měl pocit, že se Sherlock přeci jen trochu začervenal. „Jen se prostě zdá, že raději má moji společnost než společnost jiných dospělých,“ pravil detektiv s jemným úsměvem, „možná proto, že jsem nikdy sám tak úplně nevyrostl.“

„Je to moje dcera. Jen má,“ pokusil se to John neobratně vysvětlit. Sám vlastně dost nejistý, co by měl říct.

„Omlouvám se, prostě jsem předpokládala… Nechtěla jsem…“ zamumlala blonďatá žena příliš zmatená a zahlcená svými problémy, než aby byla schopna sestavit celou větu.

„Mám ji z předchozího manželství,“ John cítil, že to musí celé vysvětlit, jen litoval, že to z něho leze, jak z chlupaté deky.

„Předchozí?“ Sherlock se zamračil. „Předchozí naznačuje, že jsi v současné době ženatý, což nejsi.“

Vojenský doktor byl překvapen svými vlastními slovy. „Myslel jsem-“

„Já vím,“ přerušil ho detektiv.

„Raději půjdu,“ pravila klientka a zároveň vykročila ke dveřím. Viditelně potřebovala uniknout z toho stísněného prostoru, aby si srovnala své vlastní emoce a popřemýšlela nad tím, jak bude pokračovat ve svém životě. „Děkuji vám, pane Holmesi, doktore Watsone.“

Jakmile byla pryč, John vstal a šel zavřít za ní dveře, ale zaváhal a rozhodl se, že je nechá nakonec otevřené. Nervózně přešel místnost ve snaze setřást své rozpaky a pak se podrážděně rozesmál.

„Bože, lidé teď určitě budou mluvit. Žijeme spolu s dítětem,“ řekl a stále se nervózně, křečovitě usmíval.

„Tobě to opravdu vadí, že?“ Sherlock vstal a stále přitom držel malou holčičku u své hrudi.

„Prostě nemám rád pomluvy,“ pokrčil rameny Rosin otec.

„Jako bychom jim nikdy nedali podnět,“ poznamenal tmavovlasý muž.

„Jak to myslíš?“ zamračil se John.

Sherlock udělal několik kroků ke svému doktorovi, až byl témě v Johnově intimní zóně. „Nikdy jsi neuvažoval… o jiné možnosti? Nikdy, ani v soukromí své hlavy?“

„Co?“

„Opravdu nikdy… zázrak!“

Detektiv své oči odvrátil od Johna a zamířil na chodbu.

„Sherlocku, počkej,“ zavolal za ním zmateně jeho spolubydlící. „Co? Co tím myslíš? Ty jsi… přemýšlel jsi?“

„Rosie je třeba přebalit,“ vymluvil se detektiv, aby zamezil další otázce, a vstoupil do jeho pokoje, nechaje tak Johna v jeho myšlenkách.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

„T… ta…“ zamumlala Rosie a zachichotala se.

Zrovna byla ve fázi, kdy děti začínají navyšovat svůj repertoár zvuků, a byla za posledních několik dní neuvěřitelně upovídaná. John čekal, že co nevidět pronese své první slovo a jako každý rodič byl nadšený i vyděšený z toho, co nakonec řekne.

„Ta… ťa… ta…“

Rosie se bezstarostně blábolající plazila na podlaze mezi křesly a nakonec skončila u nohou Sherlocka, kde si začala hrát s jeho tkaničkou. John očekával, že jeho přítel zareaguje na to svojí obvyklou podrážděností, ale nestalo se tak. Možná že si toho nevšiml, protože byl příliš zabrán do té chemické knihy, kterou zrovna studoval.

„Uh… t…“

Mimochodem Sherlocka a Rosie nebylo těžké přistihnout spolu. John se pokradmu na ně v pravidelných intervalech podíval z druhé strany místnosti schovávaje se za svým notebookem, když zrovna psal další článek na svůj blog. Byl neskonale rád, že jeho dcera s Sherlockrem tak dobře vychází, ale nežárlil na jejich vztah, jen ho to jistým způsobem stále překvapovalo.

„Ta… taťka…“

„Co to říkala?“ John vyskočil z křesla a přitom si shodil svůj laptop.

Slavný detektiv už svoji knihu přestal číst a pravil: „Myslím, že se snaží říct…“

„T… ta..“ bublala si Rosie a oba muži ji pozorně naslouchali. „Taťka,“ řekla nakonec jasně a hlasitě.

„Rosie,“ oslovil ji její otec a přistoupil k holčičce, aby ji zvedl, ale ta znovu promluvila, než se ji vůbec stačil dotknout.

Obrátila se přímo na Sherlocka, zvedla k němu buclatý prstík a znovu zřetelně opakovala: „Taťka.“

John i Sherlock ztuhli samým překvapením.

Poté se však detektiv rozhodl zasáhnout a objasnit to nedorozumění. „Ne, Rosie, chápeš to špatně,“ opravil ji a ukázal směrem k Johnovi, přitom se však na něho neodvážil ani pohlédnout. „Tvůj táta je támhle.“

Holčička obrátila svůj pohled k Johnovi, zvedla prstík na něj a pronesla: „Táta“. Johnovi se ulevilo, jako kdyby najednou vyhrál přízeň své dcery. Teplo naplnilo jeho hruď a na rtech se mu objevil úsměv.

Rosina ruka se ovšem za chvíli přesunula zpět k Sherlockovi a řekla: „Taťka,“ ještě jednou. Teď už bylo nad slunce jasné, že neudělala chybu, byl v tom úmysl.

Sherlock musel potlačit nával emocí. Nemohl určit ten pocit, ale byl si jistý, že si tohle nemůže dovolit cítit. Začal panikařit a přerývaně dýchat.

„Nejspíš je jen zmatená,“ vykoktal ze sebe. „Četl jsem, že může trvat až několik měsíců, než děti začnou rozpoznávat tváře rodičů z dálky, takže je to normální, že-„

„Ale ona se nespletla,“ přerušil Sherlocka John jemně. Detektiv se zamračil, že by nepochopil něco, co bylo jasné i pro šestileté batole?! „Myslím, že má naprostou pravdu.“

Oba muži se na sebe podívali. „Cože?“ špitl detektiv.

„Ty ses vždy staral o Rosie už od doby, kdy se narodila, i když ne vždy obvyklým způsobem,“ začal s vysvětlením John a pečlivě přitom volil slova. „Pomáháš ji vychovávat už od doby, kdy Mary zemřela. Velmi ti na ní záleží. Si pro ní stejně otcem, jako jsem já. Myslím, že mohu říci, že jsme teď oba její otcové.“

John si najednou vzpomněl na jednu jejich blonďatou klientku, která již něco podobného před časem zmínila, tenkrát tomu nevěnovali moc velikou pozornost, ale teď když sama jeho dcera vlastně navrhla tuto myšlenku, zdálo se mu to tak přirozené a správné.

To bylo možná snad poprvé v životě, kdy velký Sherlock Holmes oněměl, zmítán v pocitech pro jeho srdce a mysl tak příliš abstraktních.

John zvedl Rosie a pomalu ji položil na pohovku. „Asi bychom se měli o prvním Rosieniném slovu zmínit,“ pravil.

„Hmmf?“

„Myslím, na blogu. Lidi si to rádi přečtou.“

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

John a Sherlock seděli v kuchyni naproti sobě a sluneční paprsky přicházející z vedlejší místnosti osvětlovaly jejich tváře.

Slavný detektiv zoufale na svém mobilu projížděl jejich webové stránky (Johnův blog) a hledal nový případ jako narkoman, který potřebuje svoji dávku. Téměř nemohl fyzicky snést několik dní nečinnosti.

John právě krmil Rosie, která mu jako vždy seděla na klíně a dávala jídlo kamkoliv jinam, kromě svých úst. Přesto však její otec neměl sílu jí za to vynadat.

Byla neděle brzy ráno a oni si mohli dovolit líný den, jejich však dočasný klid přerušil náhle snad ten nejvíce nevhodný zvuk. SMS od Irene Adler.

John při tom erotickém sténání sebou škubl. „K jaké příležitosti? Je dnes zvláštní den?“ zeptal se téměř uraženě.

Sherlock ignoroval zprávu a okamžitě odložil telefon se spíše lhostejným pohledem. „Pravděpodobně Čínský Nový rok, nebo tak něco. Pošle zprávu vždy, když je nějaký, jakýkoliv svátek,“ pokrčil rameny.

„Stále ji odpovídáš?“ zajímal se John.

„Ani náhodou,“ olízl si jeho spolubydlící rty.

„Proč?“

„Myslím, že se začínáš opakovat,“ postěžoval si Sherlock a zvedl zrak od mobilu, přitom však si dal pozor, aby se vyhnul Johnovým očím. „Jak jsem vám již několikrát vysvětlil, nevidím smysl v nějakém romantickém vztahu. Sentiment je vada, která se dostane do čistého logického úsudku. Emoce mě děsí.“

„Ne, to není pravda. Nevěřím ti,“ odsekl detektivův nejlepší přítel a úsměvem. „Ne, všechny emoce.“

„Opravdu je tento rozhovor za potřebí?“ povzdechl si Sherlock.

„Ano,“ odpověděl mu John smrtelně vážně. Přestal krmit svoji dceru a odložil lžíci, kterou dosud držel v ruce. „Protože sice mluvíš, ale ve své podstatě nic neřekneš.“

„Snažíš se mě přinutit té ženě odpovědět?“ opět si hluboce Sherlock povzdechl.

„Ne, pochopil jsem, nepotřebuješ romantický vztah,“ zavrtěl John hlavou. „Ale vydedukoval jsem si ještě jednu věc.“

„Ano, jakou?“

„Nechceš být sám,“ prohlásil John sebejistě. „Je to zřejmé, je tu nespočet důkazů.“

Sherlock se mu zadíval do zpříma očí. Byl odhalen. Nikdy se necítil zranitelnější, ale nebyl to nepříjemný pocit, byla to téměř úleva.

„A já půjdu ještě dál a řeknu,“ pokračoval John sebejistě, „že vím, co potřebuješ. Nepotřebuješ romantický vztah, ale rodinu.“

Slavný detektiv byl najednou bezmocný, všechny jeho dosavadní stěny kolem něj se zhroutily a on bezmocně otevřel ústa, aby udělal nějakou chytrou poznámku, ale nic z nich nakonec nevyšlo. Jen němě zíral na Johna, celý vyděšený k smrti. Nebylo nic, co by na to mohl říct, John naprosto správně odhalil jeho srdce.

Rosinin otec položil malou holčičku na podlahu a vstal. Přistoupil k Sherlockovi a potlačil úsměv. Věděl, že tuto bitvu vyhrál, avšak nepociťoval z toho radost, jen prostě chtěl být u druhé osoby, kterou miloval a záleželo mu na ní.

Když přecházel kolem stolu k detektivovi, na okamžik zaváhal, ale nakonec k němu přistoupil a postavil se vedle něho. Detektiv zůstal stále celý šokovaně zmrzlí bez jediného pohybu. John opatrně položil ruku na Sherlockovo rameno a začal si pomalu jemně hrát s fialovou košilí.

„Co ode mě chceš?“ požádal ho John tiše. „Chceš, abych byl tvá rodina?“

„Tomu nerozumím,“ zamumlal Sherlock nejistě přes zuby.

„Nezapomněl jsi na chvíli, kdy tady na židli pro klienty seděl Mycroft a líčil to, co se stalo s vaší sestrou?“ připomněl John svému příteli.

„Jak bych mohl zapomenout,“ pokýval hlavou Sherlock.

„Chtěl, abych odešel, protože se jedná o soukromou záležitost a já nejsem součást rodiny,“ pokračoval dál John poté, co se hluboce nadechl. „Ale ty jsi chtěl, abych zůstal zejména proto, že to byla rodinná záležitost.“

„Ano,“ připustil Sherlock.

„Víš, že je obtížné tohle to vyjádřit,“ zamumlal John a odvrátil se od svého nejlepšího přítele.

„Ty a já,“ pravil Sherlock stále dost škrobeně.

John sklopil oči k podlaze a stiskl rameno svého spolubydlícího ještě pevněji. „Hele, jsi jediná rodina, která mi zůstala – ty a Rosie, takže je to v pořádku.“

„Ano.“

Je to všechno v pořádku.“

„Ano.“

„Takže… ?“

„Ne poslouchej, já snad, ano,“ Sherlock se opět pokusil říct několik smysluplných vět, ale pořád se mu nedařilo se správně vyjádřit. Zvedl tedy raději ruku a umístil ji na Johnovo rameno. Byl to strnulý těžkopádný pohyb, jako by se proměnil na kámen. „To je to, co chci. Chci být se svoji rodinou, všichni spolu pohromadě.“

„Jasně,“ vydechl John. „Dobře.“

Chvíli spolu oba muži sdíleli letmé pohlazení, než zase odtáhli své ruce a kontakt mezi nimi se přerušil. John sundal ruku z Sherlockova ramene, mírně se na nohách zakýval a odkašlal si. Detektiv ztěžka polkl.

„Mimochodem, našel jsem vlastně zajímavý případ na internetu,“ oznámil nakonec slavný detektiv a ukázal svůj objev na mobilu svému příteli. „Chtěl bys…“

„Ach bože, ano,“ vychrl John.

„Dobře,“ zaradoval se Sherlock, celí již nadšený z další akce. „Budeme si muset zavolat taxi,“ oznámil a začal si sbírat své věci.

John celý ovlivněn Sherlockovím nadšením udělal totéž. Jejich pohledy se na chvíli střetly a to byla jako pochodeň v jejich hrudi. Intenzivní pohled se přetvořil do šibalského úsměvu.

„Přinesl bys mi bundu,“ objednal si John od Sherlocka. „Zavolám Molly a požádám ji, jestli by nepohlídala Rosie.“

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

„Dobré ráno,“ zamumlal nezřetelně Sherlock a promnul si oči. Upravil si modrý župan, tiše zavřel za sebou dveře od ložnice a pomalu se šoural chodbou.

„Dobré ráno,“ pravil John a vrátil se do obývacího pokoje, kde už úplně oblečený seděl na křesle a četl si noviny.

Když Sherlock přišel do místnosti, okamžitě si všiml absence své drahé kmotřenky a vyvodil si, že ještě spí v ložnici nahoře. Sudě podle Jonových kruhů pod očima ho musela v noci vzbudit a on pak nebyl schopen v noci poté usnout. Sice se Sherlock nemusel starat o pravidelný rozruch ohledně probdělých nocí a nepravidelného spánku Rosie, ale i tak asi byla řada na něm, aby dívenku nechal spát ve svém pokoji a dal tak příležitost svému příteli si trochu odpočinout.

„Čaj?“ nabídl Johnovi a mávl přitom rukou směrem ke kuchyni.

„Kávu, prosím,“ odpověděl John.

Sherlock popadl několik hrnků ze dřezu, opláchnul je a pak zapnul konvici. Přitom si zpíval chytlavou melodii, která mu uvízla v hlavě z předchozí noci. Když se však otočil a položil hrnky na stůl, všiml si i toho, co již předtím leželo na stole a on celý ztuhl.

„Co to má znamenat?“ zeptal se Johna ostře a ukázal na stůl, kde ležely listy papíru. Byly to již předem vyplněné formuláře, na kterých se rýsovalo jen několik ručně psaných slov, čekající již jen na jeho podpis.

John pomalu natáhl nohy, vstal a přešel do kuchyně ke svému příteli. „Je to formulář pro registrované partnerství,“ odpověděl mu s kilem a jemně mu stiskl levou ruku.

„To vidím,“ odfrknul si Sherlock, „ale proč na něm jsou naše jména?“ Měl pocit, jako by si z něho někdo chtěl vystřelit, ale on to v nejmenším neshledával nijak zábavným. Jeho vztah s Johnem nebyla věc, ze které by si kdokoliv mohl utahovat.

„No, napsal jsem je,“ usmál se John a doufal, že se detektiv na něj přestane mračit. „Je třeba to vyplnit a podepsat, než se to odevzdá, víš to, že jo?“

„Ty… ty jsi… ty jsi je napsal?“ zamrkal několikrát zmateně Sherlock.

„Jo,“ zasmál se doktor, „ale pořád potřebuji, abys to podepsal. Pokud to chceš.“

Sherlock znovu rychle zamrkal a nepohnul jinak ani svalem. Jen se nehybně díval na svého nejlepšího přítele.

„Myslel jsem, že bychom mohli přinést formulář na úřad někdy ve čtvrtek,“ navrhl John a doufal, že tak přiměje Sherlocka konečně k nějaké reakci.

Jenže slavný detektiv mlčel dál a jen pozdvihl překvapeně obočí.

„Sherlocku, řekni něco,“ zabručel John.

A slavný detektiv konečně přerušil ticho. Polkl, trochu přimhouřil oči, s velikým soustředěním se zadíval na doktora a zašeptl: „Takže skutečně…“

„Ano,“ pravil John povzbudivě.

„Ptáte se mě na…“

„Ano,“ opět přikývl John.

„Ty-myslíš?“ pronesl detektiv v šoku.

„Ano.“

„To myslíš vážně?“

„Samozřejmě.“

Sherlock se na chvíli zamyslel a pak se ohromeně zeptal: „Proč?“ Znělo to jako od dítěte, které zrovna dostalo pamlsek a neví, čím si ho zasloužilo. Byl to hlas muže, který se příliš bojí probudit z nádherné iluze. „Chápu, pokud ses tak rozhodl kvůli bezpečné budoucnosti pro Rosie, bylo by to logické rozhodnutí,“ snažil se to celé racionalizovat a udržet rodinný přístup, „ale existují i jiné možnosti, které…“

„Ptám se tě, protože to je to, co opravdu chci,“ potvrdil rozhodně John.

„Proč tedy?“ stále nechápal Sherlock. Vzhledem k tomu, že John vypustil tak všechny logická vysvětlení a on tak musel přemýšlet nad city, což pro slavného detektiva nebylo zrovna známé území.

Doktor se narovnal a poté zpříma pohlédl do světle tyrkysových očí. „Já jen chci formálně uvézt to, co již skutečně existuje,“ vydechl John. Poté si povzdechl a dodal, tak aby to mohl pochopit i Sherlock, „Žijeme spolu. Pomáháš mi vychovávat Rosie. Staráme se o sebe a jeden pro druhého bychom obětovali i svůj život… Vlastně to se skutečně stalo několikrát. Jsme partneři v každém smyslu toho slova už léta. Dívám se na tento zanedbaný byt a mám pocit, že jsem sem vždy patřil, a vždy sem patřit budu. Jsme rodina Sherlocku.“

Sherlock hleděl na Johna a jeho oči se zalily slzami. „Seš si jistý?“

„Jsem,“ potvrdil mu jeho přítel.

„Tak brzy po Mary…“ Sherlock se pousmál, zoufale se snažil potlačit náhlý příval emocí, který se rval na povrch.

„Pamatuješ si, co řekla ve svém posledním videu na rozloučenou?“ zeptal se ho John. „Řekla, že ví, čím bychom se mohli stát, až tu nebude. Myslím, že je na čase, abychom zkusili prozkoumat tuto možnost.“

Detektivovi rty se zachvěly a jejich majitel se nervózně rozhlédl po místnosti. „Myslím, že to vidím stejně,“ přihustil Sherlock nakonec.

„Dobře,“ pravil John a také se usmál.

„Upřímně řečeno myslel jsem si, že dáš přednost se vrátit ke svým starým zvykům a pozveš nějakou slečnu na rande,“ přiznal detektiv v marné snaze trochu odlehčit atmosféru.

„Řekněme, že nejdříve jsem takový úmysl měl, ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že jsem již našel osobu, se kterou sdílím byt,“ zavtipkoval doktor a olízl si rty. „Jen chci vědět, jestli ty sis jistý, že to tak chceš. Jsi ochoten vzdát se šance si najít někoho jiného, kdo by z tebe učinil lepšího člověka?“

„Oh, John, netvař se jako bys ty sám nebyl na něco takového dost otravný,“ Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou a začal se pohihňávat. „Johne Watsone, už dávno vím, že ty jsi na to ten pravý.“

John úlevně vydechl a trochu se z té lichotky začervenal. Oba muži chvíli nemotorně stáli naproti sobě a jen v tichosti si zvykali na náhlou změnu v jejich vztahu, když se náhle Sherlock probral a téměř až vykřikl: „On bude také obřad, že?! Napadlo tě to? Myslím, tohle je vážné! Co sakra budeme dělat a kdy to bude?!“

„Myslím, že červenec bude ideální,“ prohlásil klidně s úsměvem John a poplácal svého přítele po zádech, „ale ubrousky určitě ještě skládat nemusíš, jo.“

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

„Nikdy nepřivést Rosie na místo činu. To je pravidlo číslo jedna. To bylo vždy pravidlem číslo jedna,“ stěžoval si John drže svoji dceru za ručku, zatímco ona vesele poskakovala vedle něj.

„Pravidla jsou tu od toho, aby se porušovala,“ zažertoval Sherlock a mrkl na Rosie. Držel jí přitom za druhou ruku a dívku, která se ještě stále učila správně chodit, tak vyvažoval.

„Tatínkové, podívejte!“ vypískla Rosie, když všichni tři přešli silnici a všimli si skupinky tří žen shromážděných hned vedle vchodu do jejich domu.

„Paní Turner! Kolikrát vám to mám vysvětlovat? Tanya není má přítelkyně,“ řekla jedna z těch žen postarší dámě. „Je to má sestra! Váš byt je moc pěkný, ale budeme potřebovat dvě ložnice!“

Paní Turner si všimla Johna, Rosie a Sherlocka, kteří se k nim již blížili, a z dálky jim zamávala. Oba muži a malá holčička jí zamávali nazpět, i když detektiv ne zrovna s nadšením.

„Ach nebojte se,“ pravila paní Turner uklidňujícím hlasem a obrátila se zpět ke svým potencionálním nájemníkům. „Tady je to všechno v pořádku, ti dva z domu paní Hudsonové se nakonec také vzali.“


End file.
